


Monster Match #29: Vorsa

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, M/M, Monster Match, Vorsa, mlm, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @doomfisthero: Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm male w/ he/him pronouns, my sexuality is...undetermined, but I'll say bi w/ male leanings. I'm 5'11" of creative energy and anxiety, finding new ideas while worrying about how I treat people and fighting the urge to pull away. I like to read SFF and go on walks, and I'm a good cook. I'd love a partner who's patient and okay w/ looking out for me sometimes, happy to listen and talk about their own loves but also pull me out of myself when I need it. I have a fondness for partners who are bigger than me; it's not a requirement, just something I wanted to add.
Relationships: Male Vorsa/Male Human
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Kudos: 12





	Monster Match #29: Vorsa

****You’ve been matche**** ****d with a Vörsa!** **

_The spirit of the forest and part of the traditional mythology of the Komi peoples of northern Russia, each forest has its own Vörsa. Hunters offered furs, bread and salt, or tobacco to him in the hope he would help them catch game. He is masculine and humanoid in shape, can assume any likeness and change in size and height. He is sometimes portrayed with horns and surrounded by packs of wolves and bears._

* * *

The national forest near your house was a protected wildlife reserve, but it wasn’t park rangers that protected it. You learned that the hard way one day while taking a walk on the trail. It was a quiet Saturday, crisp October air, the small whiff of burning leaves in the distance that made the atmosphere near magical. You breathed in the smells of the woods and listened to your favorite playlist and just enjoyed the peaceful day.

You might have been a bit too absorbed in thee music and scenery to notice the mountain lion creeping up on you. Mountain lions didn’t often attack humans unless starving or the human wandered into their territory. You didn’t have time to wonder which was which, because before you could blink, a blur passed right by you and caught the big cat by the neck, hurling it away down the ravine next to the trail. The cat jumped back to it’s feet, roared back up at you, and disappeared into the trees.

You took out your earbuds, shaken and taken aback, and stared at your savior. He was massive and standing over you, a good three feet taller than you were. He looked like a normal man, for the most part, except for his size and the horns jutting out from under his long hair, which was tied back in a tight braid. His clothes were basic and looked handmade, though not tattered or worn down, just simple cuts and neutral colors. By his side was a wolf that was as tall as your chest.

“Uh…” You began. “Thank you.”

He stood there for a moment, looking at you in confusion.

“What?” You asked uncertainly.

“Aren’t you going to run?” He asked you. His voice was cavernously deep to the point that you almost had trouble understanding him.

“Sh-Should I run?” You asked. “You just saved my life.”

“I’ve saved a bunch of people,” He replied. “All of them ran.”

“I guess they forgot their manners, then,” You said. That, at least, elicited a smile.

“I suppose,” He agreed. “Well, if your all about manners, then, what’s your name?”

You told him. “And yours?”

“Sergei,” He said.

“Is that Russian?” You asked. “You don’t have much of an accent.”

“My people came here from Russia many centuries ago. The original protectors of these forests were pushed out by colonizers a long time ago, so we were asked to come and help. Our kind can communicate much easier than humans ever could.”

“How many of you are there?” You asked, looking around.

“In the country? A few hundred. But I’m the only one in this forest.”

“Sounds lonely if everyone who sees you runs away,” You said sympathetically.

“True,” he replied. “I have Artyom here, though he’s not much for conversation.”

“Well, I go on walks at least twice a week,” You said. “I wouldn’t mind coming out for a sit down chat. That is… if you…”

“Have a house?” He said sardonically. “I do. It’s simple and it doesn’t have many modern amenities, but I make decent tea and cookies.”

You laughed. “Sounds good. Can I bring anything when I come back?”

He thought for a moment. “You don’t have tobacco, do you? In the old days, people used to leave us tobacco and food for good hunting.”

“That stuff’s not good for you,” You replied.

“It’s not good for _humans_ , you mean,” He shot back with a smile. “For our kind, it’s perfectly fine.”

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. “I don’t know if I believe you.”

“You don’t have to bring it,” He said, shrugging.

“No, no, I’ll pick some up,” You replied. “Just loose tobacco?”

He nodded. “And bread? I haven’t had bread in many years.”

Aww. That made you a little sad. “Sure, buddy. All the bread.”

His face broke into a big grin and you couldn’t help but grin back. He had a handsome face when he smiled. Well, he had a handsome face all the time. For someone who lived in the woods, he was very put together and, at the very least, looked like he bathed regularly.

Two days later, you returned to the trail. You were far more cautious and aware of your surroundings this time.

“I didn’t actually think you’d come back,” You heard him say from the trees. He came out of the forest to greet you.

“I’m a man of my word,” You replied. “As promised.”

He grinned at the bakery bag. “I’ve made a stew, and this bread will go with it nicely. Would you like to come back to my home and eat with me?”

“Sounds like a date,” You said with a smile. He put his massive hand on your shoulder and led you into the woods. To the untrained eye, the forest looked wild and overgrown, but the longer you walked, the more you could see a path under the brush. Sergei must know these woods like the back of his large hand.

“I like you,” Sergei said suddenly. “Not just because you’re not scared of me, but that’s a bonus.”

“Well, I like you too,” You said, wondering if he meant “like” in the same way you did.

As if he could read your mind, he pulled you into a hug. It was a little awkward since he was so much taller, but you didn’t mind.

“I’ve been alone a long time,” He whispered. “We’re meant to stay hidden and protect the forests, but that gets lonely when you’re all by yourself.”

“Well,” You said, muffled by his shoulder. “You’re not by yourself anymore.”

He sighed deeply. “That’s a relief.”


End file.
